Torn Apart
by Mirlin
Summary: On the end of the opium war, England took over Hong Kong and stole him away from China. WARNING: angst


I'm a little proud of this little drabble thingy.. X3 it's my very first angst! yaayyy! 3

anyway.. asoulschronicle send me this song the oogway ascends song.. and the first thing that popped up in my mind was a scene with china was standing under a peach tree.. being sad and all.. anyway.. I start to think about a little plot and first thought about something with the chinese wall.. maybe that it could be taking down or anything.. so I started to search into china's history... but... the chinese wall never.. NEVAAAHH! fell.. so that was a bit of a problem...  
so I told soul.. and she mentioned england made a colonie of hong kong... and I was like... GOT IT! and start writing.. X3  
so here is the result! X3 I hope you all like it! 3

* * *

_Fanfiction  
Characters: China, Hong Kong, Taiwan, Korea, Japan and England  
Warning: Angst  
Music: Oogway Ascends – Kung Fu Panda_

**Torn Apart**

China leaned against a peach tree on a hill, not far from the sea. His long brown hair and traditional red Chinese clothes slowly waved in the wind. It looked like they were dancing on a sad melody, as if the wind knew what had happened.  
In the distance the Chinese man saw hundred of ships sail to the horizon. English vessels followed by Chinese ships.  
China stared at the disappearing sails with tears burning in the corner of his eyes, not even watering or blurring his sight. The sadness he felt was much deeper than his tears could reach.

On one of those English ships was Hong Kong, taken against his and China's will, guarded by England himself. Taken away to be England's property, violently torn apart from China.  
The moment England took Hong Kong away from the Chinese man repeated itself in China's mind: The way China had tried to escape from the gasp of England's soldiers as the Brit threw the child over his shoulder, how China had screamed and cursed England to give Hong Kong back, and how Hong Kong had stuck out his hand to China with the all-too-familiar emotionless expression on his face. Immediately following that England had carried the child to the longboats and row Hong Kong to their ships.  
When the English solders had finally let go of the Chinese man, he had run into the water in a hopeless attempt to swim after the longboats, but his own people had held him back. They had known it was already too late.  
China had been kneeling on the edge of the water, held back by others, screaming, yelling and begging. He had only stopped resisting when England's ships had set sail and he had known that he wouldn't be seeing Hong Kong anytime soon.

The ships had vanished in the distance. China sighed, but it didn't relieve him as it normally did, instead it hurt him even more. He slowly slid down against the tree, until he sat on his knees. He didn't take his eyes off of the sea, as if he hoped to see England's ships coming back, but they did not and he knew they would never come back.

"China?"  
China turned his head in response to Taiwan's childish voice and saw she was with Korea and Japan. All three children looked at him with confusion and sadness in their eyes.  
"Where will they take Hong Kong?" Taiwan asked.  
China glanced towards the sea before he opened his arms and waited till all three children came closer to him. "He is with England now, but he'll come back," the Chinese man said with a sad smile and a slightly trembling voice. He wrapped his arms around all three children, trying to comfort both them and himself at the same time.  
China turned his face towards the sea again and leaned his head against the tree. "I'll bring him back, I promise," he whispered.  
The first tear dripped out of China's eyes and followed its way down over his cheek and chin. His breath hitched when he glance to the sea for the last time, only to see that the ships weren't coming back. He pulled the children even closer, slowly closed his eyes and finally gave in to the tears that bled from his broken heart.

**~The End~**


End file.
